


A Terrible Twosome

by donnapaulsen (harrietspecter)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietspecter/pseuds/donnapaulsen
Summary: A Halloween Costume Party at Pearson Specter Litt.





	A Terrible Twosome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from DarveyFics:  
> A costume office party with Donna in a really hot outfit getting lots attention to Harvey’s dismay.
> 
> Donna wears a sexy costume for a Halloween party and drives Harvey nuts, they can already be together or not

Donna was sitting in her office, reviewing the budget from quarter three when the tell-tale signs of Harvey’s boredom let itself be known.

“Sexy nurse and hunky doctor,” his voice rang out through the intercom on her phone.

She sighed internally. This idea is the fourth iteration of a couples costume he’s brought up. One was a pregnant nun and sexy priest. Another was all the list of couples in Marvel comics. And the last had been Ariel and Prince Eric. That one had been last night when he thought she was taking too long in the bath and he told her if she stayed in there any longer, she’d turn into a shrivelled prune mermaid. Clearly, he had a one-track mind lately.

“Don’t you have a meeting or court to prepare for?” Donna asks as she eyes the intercom.

“Court,” Harvey says. “But I have time, and you know it. I always get five minutes of your time on court days since I haven’t gone to trial without doing our thing for the past thirteen years.”

“Our thing is now you fantasising about couples Halloween costumes before trial?” Donna asks as she scrolls down the page and sighs aloud as she finds Louis’s track changes. There’s a lot of justification for the extreme expenditures of the quarter, and he’s promised the billables will cover expenses by year-end.

“You and Louis are the ones that organise the party each year,” Harvey reminds her. “It’s not my fault Louis told me there’s a prize for best costume. You know I like to win.”

“There is a prize every year and I have won it for the past eight years so I don’t see what that has to do with a sexy nurse and hunky doctor,” Donna says as she keeps her laugh from bubbling over. She knows exactly what she’s doing. A smile makes it to her lips, but since he’s not here, he can’t see it.

“Are couples not supposed to have the same themes at these things?” Harvey questions.

She can imagine the look on his face right now. He’s probably furrowing his brow with his lips set in a line masking his confusion. He may be new at this, but he knows how the game is played from all the themed parties they’ve gone to through the years in which she’s planned out every detail of what they both wear.

“I mean, that’s kinda true, but Rachel and I were planning our Halloween costumes long before you and I became a couple,” Donna reminds him.

“And you still haven’t told me what you are planning, so I figured,” he trails off.

“Nope,” Donna says as she can’t keep the laugh in anymore. “Plus, I’ve already planned your costume. It will be in your office on Halloween just before the party,” she lets him know.

“How long have you been planning that one?” Harvey wonders.

“All professional Halloweeners start solidifying plans in July,” Donna reminds him. Because she always asks for the day off in July. This year was no different. And, she knew if she didn’t give him a costume, she’d see him sulking in his suit he’d wear to the office that day.

He makes a noise of acceptance, and when he doesn’t say anything down the intercom line, she thinks she can get back to reading.

Ten minutes later, she hears a slight shuffle and rustle of his suit, and she looks up as he enters her office.

He comes around her desk, leaning against it, and she moves from her chair and steps between them with a brow raised and her head tilted ever so slightly.

Her fingers reach for his tie as his aim for her waist. She sets the knot without a dimple at the centre of his starched collar. She softly smiles as she looks him over and finds he meets approval. With the slightest of nods, she indicates her approval. His fingers tighten on her hips and bring her closer as he stands before slightly tilting his head and leaning down and presses his lips to hers.  
The newer ritual had been a callback to their earlier days in the DA’s office when they had been flirtier and far less serious than they had been the last thirteen years since then. She had always enjoyed cleaning him up a little more since he was a reflection of her, she always reminded him. So, the can opener stayed in her file cabinet, and she cleaned him up a little.

“This would be so much more fun with whipped cream,” he says as he pulls back and gives her a small, gloating grin.

“Mmh, whipped cream is only for winners,” she reminds him as her fingers run along his lapels before she steps back and leans against her windowsill runner.

“Oh and everything, Donna,” he reminds her as he rounds her desk and heads for the door. “Oh and everything.”

Donna’s cheeks puff as she lets out a long breath as she leans back against the window and watches him meet Rachel Zane at the elevators for their case. His hands are in his pockets, and he’s got a little smirk playing on his lips. He’s apparently re-opened the Harvey Specter University of Gloating, and she only has herself to blame.

\--  
As usual, she takes Halloween off to prepare her elaborate costumes that tend to win her the “best dressed” award. This year is no different, but at least she has a buddy while Kurtis Dam-Mikkelsen does her hair and makeup for her costume. And, Rachel will join in the fray as soon as she sees the detail and how ridiculously gorgeous Donna looks and wants to look as put together as her best friend.

They’re at Donna’s condo with a bottle of Prosecco and berries shared between the three of them. Rachel also snacks on the fun size M&M’s that Donna threw in the shopping basket when she and Harvey were at Target looking for replacement light bulbs for her place, and Halloween decorations for the office as Donna gets her hair and makeup done. And, maybe the young lawyer takes videos and pictures of the process to be posted later.

Once Rachel’s hair and makeup are done, her Halloween costume is complete. Unlike Donna, she had all the materials needed for this particular costume adventure. Donna couldn’t get them all without raising suspicion, so they have one last stop to make before they head back to the office for the party.

Her shoes tap out a familiar click on the hardwood as she moved to his bedroom and opened his closet to stand at his tie rack. Once she selected a beloved black tie, she moved to the other side of the room where a tall dresser and mirror sit, and she ties the Windsor knot–his favourite knot of his choice–and Rachel watches her smooth down the collar again.

“Huh,” Rachel says as she looks around the room.

“What?” Donna answers back as she looks at Rachel in the mirror as she opens a few drawers and pulls out the final little details of her costume to put on.

“Well, I’ve never been in Harvey’s bedroom,” Rachel shrugged, and at Donna’s questioning look, she clarifies. “Mike and I were here for wedding venue planning. And then my dad visited with me, and he went in here, but it was too weird for me.”

“And?” Donna asks.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect it to be so… bright and homey,” Rachel confesses as she looks around. She notices familiar pairs of Donna’s heels are on the floor of the open closet. Some of her dresses and coats also hang on hangers near familiar bulkier ones.

“Come on,” Donna says as she finishes off her outfit. “We’ve got jaws to drop.”

Rachel laughs and follows Donna out of the condo and down to the street where Ray idles, waiting to deliver them to Pearson Specter Litt.  
–  
To any party, she’s fashionably late. When she’s his plus one, which has been quite often in the past fifteen years, she let him in on that secret. So, its no surprise he and Mike arrive on time, and the ladies arrive eight minutes late with all eyes turning to the doors for their dramatic entrance.

When she walked into the Pearson Specter Litt library with Rachel Zane at her side, he did a double take. Triple, if he’s honest with himself as she and Rachel step in line to get their photo taken.

“You okay, buddy?” Mike Ross asks as he slaps Harvey on the back. For anyone else, it would be considered a comforting gesture. For Mike Ross and Harvey Specter, it’s less sympathetic and more ’ _oh, shit_ ;  _you’re in trouble_ ;  _it was nice knowing you_ ; or Mike’s personal favourite– _here lies Harvey Reginald Specter: the cause of death is Donna Roberta Paulsen_.’

Harvey would recognise a Tom Ford anywhere. The suit is perfectly fitted, looking sharp, flattering, and remarkable on her frame. There’s only one man she’d trust with tailoring a suit and she wonders if he should send René a shipment of the finest scotch money could buy. And perhaps bribe his tailor to make more matching suits for them.

She’d taken the charcoal coloured O'Conner three-piece suit designed for men and tailored it to her frame. He’s pretty sure that suit is a favourite of hers that he owns so it’s not a stretch that he recognises the same peak lapels that aren’t too high nor too low at her shoulder. He doesn’t have to be looking at her intimately to know the buttonhole is a classic handstitched raised hole, separating hers from any other suit jacket.

Since its a three-piece suit, she naturally wears the vest that matches with the rest of the O'Conner suit. He can see it peeking out between her single buttoned-up suit jacket.

The pants are a plain, tailored slim fit that somehow René has tailored to fit her long legs. The pants themselves are not pleated but have an ironed crease that gives them an extra classy look. He notices she foregoes heels for his favourite Tom Ford black leather brogues.

His favourite has to be her hair, though. Its coifed into some magic updo that looks remarkably similar to the way he styles his hair. By the end of the night, he’s definitely going to figure out how many bobby pins are holding that together. He’ll bet somewhere in the high thirties.

She has his look and attitude down, but that’s no surprise to anyone.

Peelings his eyes away from Donna so he doesn’t hurt his jaw from keeping his face impassive as Mike continues to watch him watch his girlfriend, he turns his introspection to Donna’s best friend.

Rachel wears a pitch black Zenga suit like Mike does on occasion. Her lapels are notched just below her shoulder in the same pattern as Mike’s suits. Much like her fiancé, Rachel opts for a two-piece, meaning no vest, and has a throwback to Mike’s better senior associate days with a softer collar, white Zenga, and a light gray J. Crew skinny tie. 

Her hair isn’t styled as much as Donna’s but it is up in some sort of updo that makes her hair look short compared to her typically long hair.

“Need a drink?” Mike Ross asks, already knowing the answer is going to be yes.

When they get to the drinks table, Mike watches his boss/friend and hides his smirk behind his tumbler. The three fingers of scotch Harvey pours himself is his way of coping with the whole “look but don’t touch…much” rule he’s favoured up until now.

\--  
He has a thing for three-piece Tom Fords. He has a thing for Donna. So, naturally, Donna wearing a three-piece Tom Ford suit tailored to within millimetres of her size, it was only natural he clenched his jaw and broods in the corner as she went around the room without even acknowledging him as he leans against a table in the back of the library. She’s ridiculously popular with the associates tonight, and everyone seems to enjoy taking pictures with Pearson Specter Litt’s COO and newest associate.

He sits up a little straighter as she meets his eyes after talking with Katrina dressed as Tchaikovsky’s Odile, the Black Swan ballerina, and she walks arm in arm with Rachel as they head over to where he and Mike sit.

“Happy Halloween, boys,” Donna gave an exaggerated wink to Rachel and Donna clinked her flute of champagne with Rachel’s own as they adopt a classic Mike and Harvey stance of being good cop, bad cop.

“Wow,” Mike got out as he continued to stare. “You look… wow.”

“Donna tied it,” Rachel shrugs, as Mike looks at the small four-in-hand knot of Rachel’s slim light gray tie.

“You know how to tie a tie like me?” Mike asks somewhat warily as he looks at Donna.

“I was one of those kids who got to pick out dad’s tie when I was little,” Donna shrugged. “And, you tie a surprising amount in theatre troupes.”

Mike suddenly picture Louis in his costume that Harvey had shown him last year and he shakes his head. Briefly, he wonders where the hell Louis is because he hasn’t seen him all night.

“I’m confused,” Mike announces after a few minutes of watching the party going on around them. “I mean, I get why Harvey is a Yankee because he bleeds pinstripes but why am I, Robin?”

“Michelle Ross, please inform this pleb who you are,” Donna says as she gets an air of Harvey Specter arrogance about her as she looks between Harvey and Mike.

“Michelle Ross is pretty much a legal superhero,” Rachel said as she lifted her chin, daring the two men to defy her. “I can recite the Constitution frontwards, backwards, and sideways because I read it once when I was seven.”

Its a few minutes of quiet pondering by Mike as he makes the connection.

“I get it,” Mike laughs. He turns to Harvey. “You’re some closer because Harvey Specter…er, Harriet Specter, is the best god damn closer this City’s ever seen. I’m Robin because I’m, uh, Michelle Ross, is a legal superhero and also the best damn sidekick.”

“Four for you, Glen Coco,” Donna dips her chin in acknowledgement of his successful connection of the themes within the themes. “But, as you can see, Harvey’s a little dumbfounded you have no idea who he is. I mean, that’s a replica straight from the team presses this afternoon.”

The group waits for Harvey to explain who the hell he is but he’s busy having a staring contest with Donna, so Mike and Rachel look to one another and then to either half of the older couple with small grins.

“I’m thirsty,” Donna says as she dips her chin to Harvey and then turns to Rachel. “Let’s go be badasses over there.”

Harvey’s hand clenches the glass he holds. 

“Shitttt,” Mike laughs as he realises their champagne glasses were quite full. “She’s good.”

\--  
It had gotten worse for his sanity when she had taken off the suit jacket somewhere in the second or third hour of this shindig.

She’s alone when she steps up to his side as he leans against a unit of shelving in the library, watching the festivities, he gives her a not-so-subtle once-over now that they’re well and truly alone since Mike and Rachel are sitting and eating food at a table.

The vest itself if a classic single-breasted v-cut with six buttons. Since she’s left her suit jacket on the chair next to Rachel, he counts the six buttons with the last button left undone like he typically wears. Her button-down is a familiar looking white, stiff collar Brioni that has french cuffs he assumes are buttoned neatly with cufflinks. She foregoes a belt as this particular suit has the side adjusters. And he’s confident if she’s had it tailored for her size to this degree, they also took care of the adjusters, too. 

When she subtly takes the glass tumbler from his hand to drink from, he notices the H.S. on the cuff of her shirt. And, it was the only time the flush on her cheeks wasn’t because of the heat of the room or the alcohol in her hand which hasn’t entirely gone to her head but makes her a little more approachable in the associates’ minds.

“My shirt, my tie, my cufflinks, and my pocket square,” he lists as he takes stock of her custom costume again. He looks closer and notices his Cartier Tank is on her slender wrist. At least she hadn’t taken out links to make it fit her wrist. “My watch. Did you also steal my underwear and are you going to tell me that’s actually my suit?”

“What’s mine is yours,” she says as she laughs. “Render unto Caesar, and all that.”

“That’s an evasive answer,” Harvey counters.

“Undergarments are my own, and the suit is my own,” she says with a saucy wink. “As far as you know, at least.”

He watches her walk away, and she looks back this time with a grin. He only notices a few minutes later that she stole his drink.  
–  
She’s sitting at a table alone, eating the mini sandwiches, pasta salad, and various desserts she and Louis ordered for tonight from the café down the street that knows how to make the best turkey sandwiches when he sits down and takes one of her pickles and steals her fork and spears some pasta salad.

“So, does this count as a couples costume?” He asks as she looks over at him with a sandwich in her hand. “See, that’s funny because I’m wearing a Mariano Rivera replica and you’re Harvey Specter, the best god damn closer the City’s ever seen. So, we’re a couple of closers.”

“Mmh,” Donna says as she drops her sandwich on her plate and reaches for her drink. She extends a finger as she holds her scotch glass in her hand. Its a prop but also works very well as a bring-your-own-glass considering she swiped it from Harvey’s office minutes before she and Rachel arrived in the library. “I’m Harriet Specter.”

“Who is your alter ego when you go drinking with Rachel at happy hour,” Harvey clarified. “Who is modelled after Harvey Specter. Ergo, you are Harvey Specter.”

“I’m not answering that on the grounds that I don’t want to,” she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

His fingers slip into hers under the table, and she smiles as she takes her fork back from him as he steals the sandwich she had dropped on her plate to put him in his place.

\--  
He had followed her to the washroom in his condo as they finally got home at two in the morning. He was exhausted but also remembered he wanted to see how many bobby pins held her hair in his signature style.

“Only seven bobby pins?” Harvey asks as he watches her take down her hair from its coifed volume.

He leans against the doorframe, and his head hits the wood as she runs a brush through the product.

She meets his eyes in the mirrored reflection and laughs.

“Were you expecting more?” She asks. “I mean there would probably be more if I went to another stylist, but Kurtis is a go-to miracle worker.”

She washes her face, and then they brush their teeth, and she’s briefly debating a shower when he wraps an arm around her waist.

“So, first Halloween in the books,” he says as he looks at her in a mirror.

“It’ll be hard to top,” she notes. “I promise next year we’ll have a real couples costume.”

“I kinda liked this one,” Harvey says honestly as she turns and he unbuttons her suit jacket.

“One last thing,” Donna says as she stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck.

He raises a brow.

“I’m going to close the shit out of you,” Donna says as she manoeuvres them from the washroom to the bedroom and he sits back on his mattress.

He chuckles, and she carefully settles her knees on either side of him, leaning in close and presses her lips to his.

He briefly wonders if, since she’s a winner, he should get the whipped cream to celebrate her ninth year of domination. Instead, he sheds her suit jacket to the floor and she begins her closing statement.


End file.
